The present invention generally relates to a water-proof shielding connector to be used in a wire harness or the like for motorcar use, and more particularly, to provide a water-proof function for a connector for connecting a shielding wire to be wired within an engine compartment, etc. of a motorcar.
In recent years, circuits for sensor systems have suddenly increased in number because of an increase in battery-related products to be mounted on the motorcar. Shielding wires and shielding connectors to be mounted on the shielding wires are often used so as to protect signal wires from external noises for preventing errors.
Conventionally, in the connector connecting portion of this type of shielding wire, a shielding wire 1 is extended through a protective cover 2 made of insulating materials as shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10. A terminal 5 is made to adhere under pressure onto a conductor of each core 3 branched from the tip end with respect to the shielding wire 1 extended through the protective cover 2. Each terminal 5 is inserted into each terminal accommodating chamber 7a of a connector housing 7. Thereafter, the connector 7 is set within a shielding cover 6 made of conductive materials, and a shield of the shielding wire 1 connects with a shielding cover 6 by solder. Thereafter, the shielding wire 1 slides in a rearward direction as shown by arrow X of FIG. 10. A connector housing 7 and a shielding cover 6 connected with the tip end of the shielding wire 1 are set within the protective cover 2.
In the above described conventional shielding connector, a water-proof function is not especially provided. The conventional shielding connector is defenseless with respect to inundation of moisture from the engagement opening 2a and the electric wire insertion opening 2b of the protective cover 2.
Naturally, water is attracted to terminals along the sheath and core of the shielding wire. Reliability with respect to the electric connecting performance (connection resistance, leakage electric current or the like) is lowered. Therefore, a complete water-proof operation is required to be effected in the connecting portion between the shielding wire and the protective cover or in the connection portion between the core and the connector housing.
It is necessary to provide the shielding connector with a water-proof function in this manner. Especially, it is indispensable to make water-proof measure to the connecting portion of the shielding wire to be arranged within the engine compartment.